Annabeth the Camp Slut
by WolfWriter007
Summary: Annabeth is the new camp slut and everyone wants to be with her. Plenty of smut.
1. The Note

Annabeth was walking around camp in a camp half blood t-shirt that was two sizes too small that she cut into a deep v-neck so she showed off a lot of cleavage and a pair of tight short jean shorts that really showed off her big bubbly ass.

Annabeth was walking to her cabin enjoying all the guys staring at her ass and tits as they bounced up and down with each step. She loved all the attention. She had recently decided to be the camp slut so now any guy could fuck her at any time they just had to leave a note on her bunk saying when and where. That was the best decision she had ever made as she was now getting laid multiple times a day.

She walked into her cabin and saw another note on her bed it said to go behind the Zeus cabin and 6:00pm that was in 4 hours. She couldn't wait.

Her pussy was soaking just thinking about it and she decided she needed to masturbate. She went into her trunk and pulled out her big vibrating dildo and went to the shower. She pulled her shirt off followed by her shorts leaving her in her sexy black lace underwear.

She takes a second to admire her body. "Man I look so sexy" she said to herself.

She undid her bra and slide her panties down her legs she turn the shower on and stepped in.

She started massaging her tits. "Mmmmmmm" she moaned slightly and pinched her nipples making her squeal.

She moved her hand down her body to her dripping pussy and started to rub her clit. "Oh god" she grabbed the dildo turned it on low and stuck it in her pussy she squealed out.

She turned it to high screaming out as her knees buckled and she hit the floor. She laid her back and continued to fuck herself with her dildo.

She moved it in and out of her tight pussy screaming loudly as she came hard.

She turned off the toy and put it away. She dried off and laid I her bunk still naked. She started getting horny again and decided she needed to be fucked so she walked to the cabin door opened it and yelled to Jason who was walking by "JASON COME IN HERE AND FUCK ME GOOD" Annabeth screamed.

Jason walked up and entered the cabin and stripped down. He push Annabeth onto the bed and dove between her legs plunging his tongue into Annabeth's dripping cunt bringing his hand up to pinch her nipples.

"OH GOD JASON YEESSSS" she screamed

Jason started sucking on her clit while he shoved 3 fingers into her pussy. He fingered the fuck out of her pussy till she shuddered in an earth shattering orgasm."FUUUUUCCCCKKKKKK" Annabeth screamed.

Before Anna had any time to recover Jason spread her legs and shoved his 8 inch cock into her pussy Annabeth screamed at the top of her lungs "yes yes yes oh god fuck me, right there"

Jason reached down and pinched her clit hard sending her way over the edge.

Annabeth shook violently not being able to speak as she had the most intense orgasm of her life.

Annabeth came down from her high and passed out Jason got dressed and went back to his cabin.

Annabeth woke up a few hours later and looked at the clock it read 5:50. She had to meet her mystery man in 10 minutes.

She put on a small lacy pink push up bra a lacy pink g string with a white crop top and a tight black mini skirt. She walked out the door t and headed towards the Zeus cabin.

She waited there for a few minutes and no one showed. After another few minutes she decided to call it.

She started walking out when someone came up behind her and covered her mouth with a rag. She soon realized it was chloroform but by that time it was too late.

A few seconds later everything went black

-too be continued

AN: Leave a review telling me who you think the mystery man/girl should be.


	2. Annabeth's Bondage Experience

Annabeth woke up in a dark room still a bit hazy. The last thing she remembered was getting chloroformed behind Zeus' cabin. She started to get up but soon realized her limbs were tied to different corners of a metal table and she couldn't move. She then realized she was also completely naked.

"Who is behind this" she thought to herself.

Just then she started to hear footsteps coming up behind her.

"Who's there" She yelled

"It's the mystery man who left that note on your bed this afternoon" said the man

"Show your face" she called

"Ok" said the man

The mysterious man walked around the corner revealing himself to Annabeth.

"Conner" she screamed

"Correct" said Conner "I left that note on your bed today. Excited?"

"How could you do this?" She said

"Well you wanted to be the camp slut so I'm gonna treat you like it" said Conner

Conner reached into a truck that was against the wall and pulled out flogger.

"Do you know what this is Annabeth?" Asked Conner

"No" she said

"This is a flogger it's like a paddle of sorts" said Conner

Conner started to smack Annabeth's pussy with the device.

Annabeth moaned softly as the flogger was making her horny.

Conner continued to smack Annabeth with the flogger as she moaned louder and louder getting wetter with each smack.

"Do you like this?" Asked Conner

"A little" she said

Conner brought it down on her one last time hard making her scream as she came hard

"Ohhhh fuuuuckkk" She screamed

"Good now that I've got you all sensitive lets get to the fun part" said Conner

Conner walked over to the trunk and pulled out a few items. A vibrator, 2 dildos about 6-7 inches long, and a pair of nipple clamps. He attached the clamps to Annabeth's nipples and walked to the end of the table.

"Are you ready to feel the most intense pleasure you have ever felt?" Asked Conner

"I guess" she said

Conner shoved the first dildo deep in her pussy making her scream. He started thrusting the dildo in and out of Annabeth's tight wet pussy faster and faster.

"Oh god Conner don't stop" screamed Annabeth

Conner took the second dildo and rammed it in Annabeth's asshole earning an even louder scream.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh fuuuuuck" she screams out

Finally Conner takes the vibrator turns it to max and presses it hard against Annabeth's clit.

Annabeth is in absolute heaven. She is feeling so much pleasure she can't speak she can't breathe she just sees white.

"Now Annabeth you better not cum" said Conner

"Or what?" she said challenging the demigod

"Or this" says Conner as he smacks Annabeth's tits with a whip

"Ahhhh" she screamed

Annabeth tries to hold it but the pleasure is so intense she doesn't know how much longer she can hold it in.

"Please can I cum Conner" she asks

"Not yet" says Conner

Annabeth sees nothing but white as she experiences pleasure more 10 times more intense then anything she haas ever felt.

"Gooooodddd conneeeeerrr please" she screams

"Ok my slut cum for me" says Conner

Annabeth lets go as she fells the most intense orgasm she has ever felt in her entire life all she sees is white as she shakes uncontrollably riding out her orgasm.

When she finally comes down from her high she notices Conner getting undressed.

"What are you doing?" She asks

"Oh you didn't think I would go through all this trouble and not fuck you did you?" Asks Conner

"I don't know" she says

Conner removes his boxers revealing his 11 inch cock.

"You're not actually going to put that monster inside me are you?" She asks

"Yes yes I am" says Conner

Conner walked up to the front of the table and turns Annabeth's head toward him. He takes his cock and puts it in Annabeth's mouth

"Suck it" demanded Conner

Annabeth did as she was told and started to suck on his cock taking as much in her mouth as she could.

"Ohhhhhh Annabeth that feels so nice" moaned Conner

Annabeth took the dick deep in her throat taking all 11 inches at once

"Oh oh oh fuck shit dammit Annabeth I'm gonna cum.

She started bobbing her head up and down wanting this to be over as quickly as possible.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck I'm cumming" screamed Conner as he shot 7 long streams of cum into Annabeth's mouth.

She swallowed it all surprisingly enjoying the taste

Conner walked back to the end of the table" you remember the rule...no cumming till I say"

With that Conner jammed all 11 inches deep in Annabeth's tight tight pussy.

"Fuck fuck fuck conneeeerrrr oh my god that feels so good" she screamed his cock was pounding in and out of her as hard as he could hitting her G-spot with each thrust.

"Holy fuck that feels so good I can't hold it much longer" she screamed loudly

"Almost there Annabeth" moaned Conner

"Can I please cum now" she screamed

Conner pinched Annabeth's clit sending her over the edge"cum Annabeth cum for me"

Annabeth erupted in San earth shattering orgasm for the second time passing out from the pleasure.

When she woke up she was in a completely different place and there was a tall figure towering over her.

"Who are you" asked Annabeth

**AN: leave a review telling me who you think the mystery figure is. **

**Also if you have any ideas for future chapters of story ideas message me on kik at minerdude028**


	3. The Punishment

I looked up and the dark figure standing above me.

"Who r u" I asked but she didn't answer

Next thing I know everything went black.

When I woke up I was in the middle of the woods.

I looked up and saw the figure approaching. It walked into the light and I saw it was Artemis.

"Annabeth you have disgraced the female gender. I am very disappointed." She said

I looked up at her "sorry" i said

"As punishment you are going to fuck all of the hunters ending with me" she said

"But-" I said

"No buts now let's go" she said

And with that we were surrounded by purple smoke.


End file.
